Love Comes Harshly
by AngelicGU4RI4N
Summary: Who's stubborness with break first! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Strange Behaviors

**Introducion**

Hello everyone. Just the other day I got bored and decided to watch the new digimon series, Digimon Xros Wars and I took notes on how the protagonist, Taiki who has a big heart and is smart but at the same time clueless. And then the antagonist, Kiriha, who is a hot head and always likes to be incontrol and always has the need to pick on and corner our pour little Taiki, so I decided to turn these facts into our advantage. Please Enjoy reading! :)

**Chapter 1**

Taiki walked silently with his head down. His mind was to lost in thought for him to really grasp his surroundings. He was worried...to worried...about Kiriha. Just the other day, they both set out on a scouting trip together to check out a new digi-land they teleported to, and neither of them noticed the edge until Kiriha tripped over a stone and almost plummeted to the bottom of the gorge but Taiki luckily caught him and quickly dragged Kiriha away from the cliff. Once they were a good few feet away, he started to feel Kiriha's hand getting hot and sweaty in his own and when he turned to look, he noticed his face was beat red and Taiki could have sworn that Kiriha was very ill.

When Taiki tried to question Kiriha about it, he vanished the second Taiki turned his back.

A load shriek from a bird was heard echoing from the distance which abruptly knocked Taiki out of his trance and back into reality. As he looked around, he noticed straight away that he was lost and all of Xros Heart were gone, save it were the few still in his X-loader.

"Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Beelzebumon! Dorulumon!" Taiki stopped to listen for a response but all was quiet. "anyone..." Taiki sighed and slumped down onto a tree stump. _'What now?'_

"Taiki." Taiki jumped up with surprise at the sound of his name.

"Who's there?" He called out nervously. A rustle in the bushes behind him startled him and he spun around and back up quickly, which caused him to stumble over a tree root and crash to the ground.

"Chill out! It's only me dofis." Kiriha stepped out into the light and held out a hand to Taiki, who graciously accepted the help.

"Thanks! Do you know where the others might have gone?" He asked hopefully.

Kiriha shock his head. Taiki looked down with frustration at himself for being so careless and getting separated from the others.

Holding out his X-loader, he called: "Starmon, Pickmonz, Deputymon, ChibiKamemon reload." With a flash of light, the digimon appeared.

"What is it Taiki?" ChibiKamemon asked.

"Yea, what do you want us to do?" Starmon added.

:Alright, I hate to admit this but..." Taiki's head hung low, "I'm lost!"

"Not to worry general! We'll find you the way out!" In a flash, the little Pickmonz were all scattered and gone except for the one gold Starmon.

"Also, can you tell the Pickmonz to keep an eye out for the others. You see, I ended up not only getting myself lost...but I also got separated." The Starmon nodded his head and closed his eyes to relate the message to the others.

"All done! Is there anything else you want?" Taiki shook his head and sat down to wait for the Pickmons to return with good news...hopefully.

"Hey Starmon, do you mind scouting on ahead for us?" Kiriha finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure...I mean...that is if master Taiki wishes it." Both Starmon and Kiriha turned to look at him waiting for an answer. He was caught off guard by the sudden request Kiriha had asked. He usually wasn't the type to rely of ask for help from others.

"Uh...I guess that would be okay. Just hurry back if the others are found."

"Roger." Starmon bowed his head before disappearing into the bushed, leaving Taiki and Kiriha standing alone in the vast forest. They sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes until Taiki could no longer stand it.

"Should we also start looking?" Taiki waited for Kiriha to answer but when he receive none, he turned to look at him. Kiriha stood completely motionless and seemed to not have heard a word Taiki had spoken.

"Kiriha!" Taiki waved his hand infront of Kiriha's eyes. Kiriha snapped out of his trance and slowly turned his eyes to look at him.

"Is there anyone else in your X-loader?" Taiki stared at Kiriha blankly. He was dumbfounded by Kiriha's strange behavior. _'Is he still sick or something? I haven't ever seen Kiriha act this way before.'_

"Well yea...just the few who are always inside of it." At the mention of the X-loader, Taiki unbelted it from the back of his pants and brought it forward. Kiriha stared down at it for a second before snatching it out of his hands. Surprised, Taiki tried to grab it back but Kiriha moved it out of his reach and jumped back away from him.

"Kiriha! What are you doing?"

"You were wondering where your friends were right!" Taiki nodded his head. "Well they're right here." Kiriha help up his blue X-loader. Taiki stared at it confused until understanding dawned on him.

"Wait...so...you had my friends this whole time! Why didn't you say anything!" Kiriha didn't respond nor move, so Taiki continued, "well...then let them out!"

"NO!" Taiki was to stunned to move or answer. _'No? What does he mean? Why?' _Taiki's thoughts were a mixed mess. They sat there in silence for several minutes, until Kiriha took a step towards Taiki, who backed away nervously. He had none of his friends with him, they were all pent up in Kiriha's loader and whatever digimon he had left were still in his X-loader, which Kiriha now possessed. He could try yelling for the Pickmonz, Starmon, ChibiKamemon or Deputymon but then he thought better of it. _'If I tried screaming for help, there's no telling what Kiriha might do to the others.' _

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why," Kiriha laughed, "because I want to."

"Give them back." Taiki whispered through clenched teeth.

"Nope."

"I said give them back!" Clenching up his fist, Taiki charged Kiriha head on. With swift movements, Kiriha knocked Taiki's fist away and roughly pushed him into a tree and slammed both hands down on each side of his head. Taiki shrunk back under Kiriha's hard glare. He felt like a mouse at the mercy of a hungry hawk.

Very slowly, Kiriha slid one of his hands over to Taiki's face and gently caressed his cheek. Taiki cringed away and closed his eyes, expecting Kiriha to hurt him in some way, but instead he felt Kiriha cup his hands around each side of his head and he was pulled closer. Kiriha was so close, he could feel the others hot breath trickle across his face. And then, unexpectedly, he felt something soft and a little wet brush across his lips. Surprised, Taiki's eyes fluttered open and only two inches away was Kiriha's face from his own. The sudden closeness shattered all of his coherent thoughts and left him in a daze. Sensing this opportunity. Kiriha closed the distance and crushed his lips into Taiki's. The new sensation he felt sent butterflies fluttering in his stomach and he started to drift away in the current but then he noticed something was utterly wrong and slowly, all his scattered fragments of commonsense started to reform together like a puzzle; and then it struck him, _'Wait, What am I doing! Why the hell sm I letting Kiriha kiss me? I mean, we're both men!'_

As realization took hold, Taiki stretched his arms out and pushed Kiriha away softly but firmly.

"Kiriha stop! This is messed up. We're both guys for crying out loud."

"Like I care!" Kiriha tried to push Taiki's hands aside and step forward, but Taiki only strengthened his grip and tried to push them even farther apart.

"Think about this for a second, don't you find this even the least bit wrong?"

"I already have thought about it. What do you suppose I was doing all this time? Watching butterflies breeze by. Now move your arms and stop being so difficult!" Kiriha grabbed each arm and twisted them upwards in a painful way which loosened Taiki's muscles enough for Kiriha to break through his strong guard.

"Kiriha!" Taiki tried twisting his body loose from Kiriha, but Kiriha only applied more force to his grip and pushed Taiki's hands above his head.

"Oww...let go of me." With his last shred of will power, Taiki jerked up his knee and plunged it sharply into Kiriha's stomach. Kiriha doubled over and wrapped his arms around his stomach in pain. As quickly as he could, Taiki grabbed his X-loader and took off at a fast sprint._ 'No way in hell am I going back there...Wait!'_ Taiki skidded to a halt._ 'I forgot the others.' _

"Persiamon reload." Again with the same flash of light and then Persiamon appeared._ 'At the very least, there's no way I'm going back without someone with me.'_

"You called my general." Persiamon wove her arms around Taiki and held him close and gently rubbed her cheek against his.

"Yea, I need to go back and save the others from Kiriha."

"Meeooowwwww..." Persiamon yawned and then nodded her head. "Is Kiriha being a bad kitty?"

"Yea, something like that."

"General Taiki! We found the way out." Taiki turned to look in the direction of the voices he heard, and then from the bushed emerged all the Pickmonz and Starmon.

"Thank you! But where are Deputymon and ChibiKamemon?" Taiki scanned the area, searching for them but they were nowhere in sight.

"They are still out searching for the other Xros Heart members."

"Do you think you can make one more trip and tell them all that I have already found the others and we might have to fight to get them back?"

"You heard him Pickmons. Let's head out!" As the Pickmons and Starmon were about to leave, Taiki decided he'd rather keep Starmon with him.

"Wait, can you stay with me this time Starmon?"

"Of course!" Starmon halted in his tracks and bound back to Taiki's side. Taiki felt much safer with all his digimon by him but he would feel a lot better if he had Shoutmon right about now.

"I wish I could figure out what's going through Kiriha's head!"


	2. Rescue Plan

**Chapter 2**

Kiriha doubled over in shock and pain. His eyes were a blur as he watch Taiki sprint off in long strides to get away. Frustrated, Kiriha sat down on a boulder and placed his head on his hands.

_'Dang-it. I almost had him! I got to careless!'_ Kiriha stared down at the red and blue x-loaders and then it struck him, he still had all of Taiki's digimon, so that means...Kiriha stared down excitedly.

_'He'll have to come back and retrieve them some time, and when he does, I'll be waiting.' _

It wasn't to long after the Pickmonz disappeared that they reappeared with ChibiKamemon and Deputymon.

"They said you found the others! So where are they?" ChibiKamemon asked.

"Kiriha!" Taiki whispered quietly.

"What?" Deputymon asked confused.

"They're with Kiriha and I'm sorry to say this but...we might have to fight to get them back."

"Fine by me! I've been dieing for a good fight!" Deputymon stated proudly.

"Well, this wont be easy. Kiriha's still got his strong three digimon and he has all of mine."

"What do we look like to you, chopped liver!" Starmon fumed. "I can beat that guy any day!"

"We'll need to come up with a plan to be able to try and avoid a fight, if at all possible. I know Kiriha would cream you and besides, who knows how he was able to trap the others, and he might do the same to you."

"Stealth mode, huh... I like it!" ChibiKamemon agreed happily.

"Now remember to try and stay hidden. If this does turn into a fight, I'll need a small group of Pickmonz to wait of on the side. If we're caught, I'll need the other Pickmonz to sneak in the back and try stealing my X-loader."

"All right then...boys, let's keep this in an orderly fashion. You three Pickmonz will be the back up, and the rest of you will be our cover."

"Roger!" The Pickmonz cheered ecstatically.

"Let's head out!" Deputymon called over his shoulder. The others look at Taiki and he nodded, before the others set off to follow Deputymon.

Kiriha found a flower sitting at the base of the boulder and plucked it out. He slowly pulled off each petal out of sheer boredom. All this waiting around was giving him a headache. Watching from the skies for any movement was MailBirdramon and watching from the ground hidden in the trees was Greymon. Kiriha looked up as a gust of air was blow around him and saw MailBirdramon land quietly behind him.

"Kiriha! I've spotted Taiki and he's headed your way." MailBirdramon stated quietly.

"Good work! Now all we've got to do, is take him by surprise." MailBirdramon nodded and took back off into flight.

Taiki felt nervous about the whole stealth mode. He could feel eyes watching him intently and he knew they we're walking into a trap, but what could they do. Now was as good a time to try and retrieve the others as any. No matter the time or place, they were still at a disadvantage.

"Alright Pickmonz, wait right here. If you get to close, then they'll sense you coming." The Pickmonz nodded and then retreated into the bushes.

Taiki slowly advanced forward until he caught sight of Kiriha, who sat motionless, staring down at a flower with only two petals. _'Okay, that's a little weird!' _

"What now Taiki?" Deputymon whispered.

"Now you run!" Taiki and the others jumped up surprised to see Greymon glaring down at them. Greymon flicked his tail forward and pushed them into the opening. Kiriha looked up slowly and nodded to Greymon his approval.  
>"What now Taiki! Do we fight?" Deputymon and ChibiKamemon asked breathlessly. Taiki could tell they were shaking uncontrollably in fear and he felt Persiamon clasp tightly onto his arm. He knew Greymon could crush them with one swipe but they had to try or else this was all for nothing. Taiki sighed and nodded his head.<p>

"Now your mine, Dinoloser." Deputymon jumped forward but was easily knocked over, when Greymon pushed him with his foot. _'He's toying with them. Crap...they had a trap set in motion. Maybe we should have waited, but it's to late now.' _

"We've got it!" Taiki turned around surprised as the Pickmonz bounded over happily with there prize. Taiki had been so worried about the others that he forgot about his back-up. Taiki ran over and quickly snatched up his X-loader.

"Starmon, Pickmonz, X-ros!" Jumping together, the Pickmonz and Starmon formed together to create a sword and Taiki grabbed the sword and charged Greymon, who looked down at him in interest.

Greymon watched Taiki approach slowly, but before Taiki could swipe the sword, Greymon pushed him aside. Angered at Greymon for hurting Taiki, Persiamon stepped forward and hissed at him in defiance before using her attack Helter Skelter. Greymon's gaze was transfixed on her in a trance until Deputymon took advantage and knocked him over. Taiki scanned around realizing that MailBirdramon, nor Deckerdramon where anywhere to be seen. _'If he were to let those two out then we wouldn't stand a chance. We've been having this much trouble with just Greymon.' _Taiki held up his sword and charged Kiriha._ 'I cant let him summon the other two.' _As Taiki was nearing Kiriha, he noticed Kiriha was watching him intently but made not move to dodge or call the others, rather instead, he smiled. Taiki stopped in his tracks confused until he felt large talons envelope him and he was lifted off the ground. Taiki looked up confused and he caught sight of MailBirdramon. That's when he understood that they had lost. Kiriha lifted up his X-loader and Greymon swept all the other digimon up into his tail, before Kiriha sucked them all in. Taiki stared down in shock and in fright. MailBirdramon landed gracefully in front of Kiriha and held him up. Kiriha approached him slowly and Taiki flinched when Kiriha gently stoked his cheek.

"Don't touch me!" Taiki snapped. He tried pushing against the digimon's oversized talons but to no avail.

"You're in no position to talk." Kiriha stated smoothly. Kiriha slid his hand down Taiki's cheek and stopped at the bottom jaw before leaning forward and gently running his tongue over Taiki's lips. Taiki shivered at the contact and tried turning his head away, but Kiriha fastened a strong hold at the back of his head and crushed their lips together with a lot of force. Taiki moaned in response. Kiriha stared at him in shock and amusement, while Taiki blushed with embarrassment.

"I've barely started and you're already reacting like this! This is going to be fun." Kiriha smirked and brushed his lips against Taiki's again. Every contact was making his heart skip a beat and he wanted nothing more than to have Kiriha stopped, but at the same time, he wanted him to continue. The two opposing thoughts were struggling in his mind.

Taiki was so lost in thought that he didn't notice when Kiriha's hands had stopped their advance and Taiki slowly opened his eyes. Kiriha was watching him with the same confusion he felt. It wasn't until he glanced around that he noticed MailBirdramon was gone and Taiki was posed on top of Kiriha in a dominant position.


	3. The Deal

**Chapter 3**

Taiki's head reeled in confusion. _'How did I end up in a position like this?'_

Kiriha was pinned to the ground with Taiki straddling him. He was lost for words and had never felt more embarrassed in his life. He sat up quickly in shock and backed away, while Kiriha pushed himself off the ground and stared at him in shock but with a mix of amusement. .

"Yo...you...I...I didn't mean..." Taiki looked away as his face flushed bright red. _"What the hell was I doing?' _Kiriha stepped forward and he backed away.

"I knew you always liked to be in charge but I didn't think you'd actual try and take charge in being seme." Taiki shock his head repeatedly. His face was flushed and he was shaking uncontrollably.

"I guess dominance runs in your veins." Kiriha joked.

"No no no..." Taiki kept repeating, "I didn't...I don't want...Ug... this is so messed up."

When Taiki tried to run, but MailBirdramon reappeared from out of now where and knocked him to the ground before he locked his talons around him like a cage.

"We cant have you escaping again now can we?" MailBirdramon scooped Taiki up off the ground and flew him back to where Kiriha sat waiting. Kiriha stood up and motioned for MailBirdramon to go ahead and let go. The digimon nodded before placing Taiki back on his feet and gently pushed his forward toward Kiriha. Taiki stumbled a few feet before losing his balance but Kiriha quickly shot out and saved his fall. His face burned red to find his head was resting up against Kiriha's chest. He could hear his heart beating in a steady, soft rhythm which calmed most of his fears. Kiriha lifted Taiki's head up and lowered his own until their lips connected and sent sparks flying through both their bodies.

"Shall we continue?"Kiriha whispered in his ear, which sent a shiver up his spine. Taiki didn't respond nor move. He was to transfixed by Kiriha's soft blue eyes as they bore into him. Receiving no response or declines, Kiriha slid one of his hands to small of his back and pushed him closer. All that was happening felt so unreal and even though he knew what they were doing was wrong, he let Kiriha have his way with him.

Kiriha was enjoying the new sensation but he decided to try and experiment with how far he could go until Taiki tried to intervene. Slowly, he slid his slips down Taiki's jawline and stopped at the base of his neck. He could feel Taiki shivering under him with each new area he touched. He was ecstatic when Taiki had moaned and he wanted to hear him again. Kiriha slicked the length of his neck and stopped to wait for a response but Taiki remained quiet. Upset for not receiving any acknowledgment, Kiriha began sucking a patch of skin at the mid-section of the neck and with this, Taiki twitched and covered his mouth with one hand to keep himself from making any sounds. Annoyed, Kiriha pulled the hand aside and pushed it up against MailBirdramon who stood silently beside them. It wasn't until that moment that Taiki realized they weren't truly alone. They were most likely being watched by curious digimon who happened to be passing by at the wrong time and he also became self conscious that MailBirdramon had front row seats and Kiriha was using him as a way of trapping Taiki against his will.

"We need to sto..." But he was caught off as Kiriha hungarly ravaged his mouth and he gasped in shock and his eyes grew wide as Kiriha forced his tongue past Taiki's lips and into his mouth. The new invasion made Taiki's head spin. Kiriha explored each corner of his mouth and as he explored, Kiriha gently rubbed his tongue along the side of Taiki's, which earned him a load moan. Kiriha smiled triumphantly before pulling back and allowing Taiki time to catch his breath.

"Stop...we...have...to..." Taiki said through each gasp. His words were a mixed mess and he tried to re-gather his thoughts but Kiriha enveloped him in another powerful and lustful kiss and pushed his back into MailBirdramon with a lot of force to strengthen it. Once again, he edged his tongue past Taiki's guarded teeth and started repeatedly rubbing the tender area on his tongue. With each stroke, he was rewarded a soft moan and eventually, Kiriha was moving his body against Taiki's in the same rhythm.

"Please Kiriha...this is...so wrong...on...so many...levels." Kiriha grinned down at him before lowering his lips to Taiki's exposed neck and ran his tongue over the sensitive skin. Once again he found a patch of skin and raked his teeth over it, then bite down. Taiki cringed in pain and shock.

"Kiriha...that hurt." He whined.

"Get used to it!" Kiriha replied hotly. He was becoming more and more eager to just have his way with Taiki but something was telling him at the back of his mind, 'Not yet!' He knew that if he rushed things, he was going to shatter the moment and Taiki would fight back. To distract Taiki from his next movement, Kiriha placed one hand at the center of his back and pulled him in for another desperate kiss, while the other snaked it's way down to the bulge in Taiki's pants and gave a soft squeeze. Taiki yelped and tried to push him away but with Kiriha's hand at his back, he couldn't move.

"All right Kiriha, that's enough! You're taking this to far." Taiki retorted frustratedly.

"But your body's disagreeing." Kiriha rubbed the front of his pants again. Taiki squeaked and his body shuddered at the touch. "I think I've made my point."

"Kiriha please!" Taiki's voice trembled in fear of what might happen if they continued.

Kiriha looked down at the ground in frustration. _'I guess this is as far as he's willing to go.'_ Sighing, Kiriha released his hold of Taiki hands and watched them drop back down to his sides longingly.

"Fine!" Taiki sighed a breath of relief and cautiously took a few steps away.

"And what about my digimon?" He pointed at the blue X-loader to emphasize.

"Alright here's the deal. You want all your digimon back, then you'll have to do what I say for the next week."

"What!" Taiki shrieked in horror.

"No, make it one month!"

"One month...one whole month!" The thought of having to put up with Kiriha for one whole moon cycle sent shivers up his spin. "Fine, have your way, but at least return one of my digimon to me right now." He demanded.

"Only one digimon, now choose." Kiriha stated stubbornly.

"Shoutmon!" He answered quickly.

Holding out his blue X-loader, Kiriha called out reload and with a flash, Shoutmon reappeared.

"Taiki!" Shoutmon wailed happily. "You have no idea how awful it is in this loser's x-loader." Kiriha glared at him, before he climbed onto Mailbirdramon and they took off into the air. Leaving Taiki and Shoutmon in the middle of the forest alone.

His heart beat was still flailing madly, and he was glad that he had gotten rid-of Kiriha for the moment.

"I was wondering Taiki...are same sex relationships aloud in the human world?" Shoutmon asked innocently. Taiki choked on his own saliva in shock and had to cough out a reply.

"No...they...are...not." Shuddering a little bit at the reminder, he heaved in a large gasp of air before his lungs slowly started to contract the air regularly.

"If they aren't, then why is he doing these things to you." Taiki stopped in his tracks, caught off guard by the question._ 'Why is Kiriha doing these things to me.' _

"I don't know Shoutmon, but all I know is that for this next month, I'm going to have to be his pet until I get all my digimon back.

"Oh...okay." Shoutmon looked away deep in thought.

_'This is sure going to be one hell of a month.' _


	4. Day Two! Attitudes Rise!

"Taiki! Hey Taiki! Wake up, it's morning." Shoutmon yelled excitedly, but Taiki remained deep in sleep. Frustrated for not receiving a response, Shoutmon pulled Taiki up into a sitting position but his head hung backwards. "Taiki!" Shoutmon wailed, "We have to go get our friends back." At the mention of his trapped friends, Taiki's head snapped up and he look around the clearing, half hoping to see them lying around him but the other half already knew that they weren't coming back unless he followed through with Kiriha's demands.

"Alright...alright, I'm up." Taiki stood up and stretched out his aching limbs. He was still worn out from the previous night but he could feel his mind sharpening and his weariness was starting to ware off. _'I wonder what Kiriha's currently doing.'_ Taiki thought silently to himself. '_Wait, why should I care what he's doing?' _Shaking his head to clear the thought, Taiki pushed himself off the ground.

"I found some apples in the forest. You hungry?" Taiki turned his head to look at his friend to see him holding up a bright red apple.

"Thanks!" Accepting the apple, Taiki walked over to a small stream a few feet away before scooping up some water into his cupped hands and taking a drink. The cold water rushed down his throat, easing the soreness away. Washing the apple off, Taiki flopped down onto the ground before taking a large bite out of the side. Shoutmon shuffled the other apples over to Taiki and sat down beside him. Selecting the biggest apple, Shoutmon ate the apple in three bites, before moving onto the second, and then third. By the time Shoutmon had finished eating four apples, Taiki had finished his first and grabbed one more before standing up and walking over to where his backpack sat and swung in onto his shoulder.

"We're leaving already?" Shoutmon asked disappointed.

"Yep. We need to get back the others as soon as possible so we might as well get this ordeal over with."

"Alright, I'm coming." Shoutmon scooped up the remaining apples and jumped onto Taiki's back.

"What are you doing?" Taiki asked.

"Just storing these apples in your backpack for later." Unzipping the top zipper, Shoutmon slipped in the apples except for one, before zipping it back up. Jumping back onto the ground, Shoutmon stuffed the apple into his mouth.

"Alright!" Shifting the extra added wait to the small of his back, Taiki picked up the pace. He knew his digimon were fine, but being out in the woods where other dangerous digimon lived and without his other digimon to back him up, he felt weak and exposed.

"Do you think the others are alright?" Shoutmon asked, echoing Taiki's own worried thoughts.

"Yea, they're fine Shoutmon, no need to worry. I know Kiriha wouldn't hurt them on purpose." _'I hope.'_ Taiki thought silently to himself.

"Oh okay." Shoutmon looked down at the ground in silence. As Taiki watched his friend trudge along in anxiety, a sudden question entered his mind.

"Hey Shoutmon..."

"Yes Taiki?" Shoutmon looked up into Taiki's curious eyes.

"When you were in the X-loader...did...did you see everything that had transpired?"

"Yea, the whole giff of it. Why do you ask?" Taiki's faced burned bright red at the thought of his friends watching Kiriha touch his body. Images of the previous day played back through his mind. Touching his lips, he could almost still feel Kiriha's lips pressed firmly against his own, thinking about it made his face burn even brighter still.

"Whoa, Taiki...you're almost as red as I am. Are you feeling alright?" Shoutmon asked worried,

"Yea I'm fine. Now let's hurry." Taiki forced his mind to clear of all the images that keep filling his head and tried focusing more on his task at hand. While they trudged through the dense forest, Taiki wasn't sure of where they were going, or how they'd get there but his legs pulled him forward into thee unknown regions of the area. He was running blindly, and his thoughts were blank.

"Um...Taiki." Shoutmon called out behind him. When he didn't receive an answer, Shoutmon snatched his hand and pulled him to a stop. At the touch of Shoutmon's hand in his, Taiki's eyes went back into focus and he looked down at Shoutmon's worried face. "Do you even know where were going ? If you ask me, I'd say were running around blindly. Should I call out other digimon to help, or maybe ask for directions?"

"Sure, why not." Nodding his agreement, Shoutmon disappeared into some bushes, leaving Taiki all alone, staring off into space. After quite some time passed by. Taiki sat down on the ground to rest his sore feet and looked up to watch the clouds drift by the sky. But then one cloud in particular made his heart ache, it looked a lot like Dorulumon. _I'm sorry for letting you down, guys. _

"Taiki..." Taiki's head snapped up in surprise to hear a desperate, scarred voice calling him, "Run!"

Without waiting for the other to catch up, Taiki took off at a fast sprint through the trees, a couple of the branches he ran through slit his skin as he passed by but he couldn't stop to check to make sure none where serious, neither could he check to make sure Shoutmon was alright. He wasn't sure what it was they were running from but from the sound of Shoutmon's voice, it must have been bad.

"Taiki, wait up." Shoutmon yelled loudly after him. "I think it's gone. You can slow down now." As he slowed to a stop, his chest heaved from the sudden over exertion. He hadn't realized how fast he was running or how far he'd ran.

"Dang...I never knew you could run so fast. I had a hard time keeping up. You must be really stressed out to have that kind of reaction. Oh...I uh...I was only kidding about the running part by the way..." Taiki lifted his head up in surprise before glaring down at his partner. "Hey...I was only joking around. I didn't expect you to react the way you did." Shoutmon held his hands up in defense, afraid Taiki might try to hit him, but instead, Taiki only shrugged his shoulders and turned away.

"Thanks!" He whispered quietly.

"For what?" Shoutmon looked at Taiki in surprise and confusion.

"For the exercise. I needed to distract my mind and that worked perfectly." He answered joking. They both exchanged a quick look, before they gave in to laughter.

"Any time." Shoutmon smiled brightly, glad that Taiki had forgiven him.

"Just, don't do it again, alright!" Shoutmon knoded his head briskly. "Good...now where are we exactly." They were still surrounded by trees but they were more spaced out and weren't quite as big.

"This is the Sapling Pine Forest. The smaller, or weaker digimon live here, this is there safe haven. None of the meaner, tougher digimon bother this region since none of the digimon here are worth enough to challenge."

"Great! Then we should be safe from threats."

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean." Taiki turned to face Shoutmon, worried about what he was going to say next.

"Well, obviously the digimon here aren't the threat, but Kiriha's still out there and there's no way we can get rid of him until we get the others back." Shoutmon had to clarify after reading Taiki's expression.

"Oh...oh right." Taiki wasn't sure whether is was bad luck or just a jinx but as soon as Kiriha's name was mention, a loud shriek shock the air and Taiki jumped startled and cast his eyes to the sky to see Mailbirdramon circling above their heads.

"Curses." Accepting his fate, Taiki lended up against one of the trees and waited for Kiriha's dissent, but instead of landing, Mailbirdramon kept to the skies and continued his never ending spirals.

"Um...is it just me, or has Kiriha not noticed me yet and is keeping a look out for me?" Taiki whispered to Shoutmon.

"No, you're right, Mailbirdramon seems to be scanning the area for you and doesn't realize we're directly under him." Shoutmon replied quietly_. Maybe the universe doesn't hare me after all! Dang, spoke to soon. _Almost as if reading his thoughts, Mailbirdramon caught sight of him and let out another shrill cry before tucking in his wings and dropped like a torpedo towards the ground, but just before he plummeted into the forest floor, Mailbirdramon arched his head back and reopened his wings to slow his dessent and then landed heavily with a loud thud onto the ground. The quake caused Taiki to lose his balance and fall onto his rear. _I take it all back, the universe really does hate me. _Standing up, Taiki dusted off his pants and looked up to find Kiriha was already standing right beside him waiting.  
>"Uhhh..." Startly, Taiki jumped backwards defensively.<p>

"Not trying to hide where we?" Kiriha questioned him darkly.

"Why would I be hiding if I was standing visibly." Taiki shot back crossly.

"True. Well, which digimon do you want back this time?" Kiriha asked quickly, to change the subject, and trying to cover up his embarrassment for missing such an obvious target.

"...Ballistamon..." Taiki finally said after a great deal of consideration. Dorulumon would have been a great option but the digicross between Shoutmon and Dorulumon was a stand still evolution and wouldn't be much help in a pinch. But with Ballistamon, not only were Shoutmon and Ballistamon his first digimon, but they were also his strongest digicrossing partners.

While Taiki was lost in his thoughts, Kiriha was advancing towards him, and caught him off guard as he pressed his body up against the tree he was leaning on. With his left hand, Kiriha slipped his two fore-fingers into Taiki's mouth and pulled down his bottom lip before pressing his own mouth against the others and he slipped in his tongue. Taiki gasped in shock at Kiriha's much more excited and lustful personality he had today. It wasn't at all like the previous day... Kiriha almost seemed possessed. Taiki gulped nerously and closed his eyes. He wished he hadn't gotten lost the other day. If he hadn't, he wouldn't be in this predicament. Pulling out of the kiss, Kiriha cursed under his breathe to see that Taiki clearly was hating him for this. _'After this is over, I dont think I'll be able to show my face again. So let's just enjoy this while it lasts.'_

Kiriha snaked his right hand under Taiki's shirt and ran his hand over his smooth chest. Taiki cringed but remained quiet. _'Not the reaction I was hoping for...' _Slidding his hand upwards, Kiriha gently stroked Taiki's right nipple, before giving it a gently squeeze. Taiki cringed again but this time a small gasp passed his lips. Kiriha's lip quivered in success. 'Come on, these are only baby steps. This isn't going to go anywhere unless you step up the game.' Slidding his hand out, Taiki sighed in relief until Kiriha used both hands to pull up his shirt and slid it up and over his head before casting it off to the side. Taiki was so lost in trying to keep his thoughts from wondering to what Kiriha was doing that he forgot about Shoutmon. _'Crap!'_ Taiki squinted past one eye to see Shoutmon lying up against a tree, with his hands tucked behind his head, watching them curiously. 'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap.'

"Um, Kiriha...!" Taiki whispered quietly so Shoutmon wouldn't hear.

"Hm..." Was all Kiriha managed to reply since he was sucking his left nipple vigorously, while his left hand massaged his other. Taiki hadn't even noticed what Kiriha was doing until he looked down and his face flushed bright red.

"Well..." _'Crap, I lost my train of thought.' _He scanned the area for a memory recap until he spotted Shoutmon and his face burned even brighter. _'Duh...how could I forget.' _"We're being watched by our digimon, can we, before you continue," Taiki said "you" with a harsher tone, "can we please put the digimon in the x-loaders?"

"Do whatever, but I'm busy." Kiriha barely even stopped to reply for his answers. _'I wonder what Shoutmon's thinking.' _He couldn't bring himself to picture what Shoutmon's thoughts were, or what he was seeing, through his eyes.

"Hey, uh Shoutmon...!"

"Yes Taiki." Shoutmon jumped to his feet eagerly.

"Can you go into the x-loader? I'm feeling really awkward right now with you watching..." Shoutmon's expression drouped into a pout.

"I dont want to go into the x-loader...Can I go for a walk instead?" Shoutmon asked hopefully.

"Uh...sure, why dont you go see if you can find food." Taiki was getting desperate to get rid of all the on-lookers. "And Kiriha, can you please get Mailbirdramon to look away or something. He just keeps staring blankly at us." Kiriha looked up at Mailbirdramon, and Mailbirdramon looked down at him, waiting for orders.  
>"Fine. Mailbirdramon, you're dismissed." Unhooking his x-loader, Kiriha held it up to Mailbirdramon and in a flash of bright lights, the digimon was gone. Taiki let out a breathe of relief that he wasn't aware he had been holding in.<p>

"Now where were we?" Kiriha asked more to himself.

"I was wondering Kiriha, why are you doing this? What's your reason?" Kiriha's body froze and he looked up at Taiki in an expression that said "Duh, why do you think?" Taiki wanted to blurt out,_ 'I wouldn't ask if I knew all the answers,' _but he kept that thought to himself.

"Isn't it obvious. Do you really think I would just #!*% any guy I come across?" Kiriha demanded.

"Well then...why me?" Taiki's voice was beginning to rise in anger.

"Why you what?" Kiriha matched his tone to Taiki's.  
>"Why do you like me specifically? Isn't there some other guy who you like besides me that might actually like you back...or some girl even?" Kiriha obviously didn't like his question because the last thing Taiki knew, you was sitting on the ground with Kiriha straddling him, and holding down both of his arms.<p>

"Some other guy? I couldn't and wouldn't like some other guy. Actually, to put it plainly, you aren't just some guy. You're..." Kiriha never got around to finishing his sentence, instead he roughly pushed his mouth against Taiki's and slid his lips against the other boys, when he wasn't granted permission, Kiriha nipped Taiki's bottom lip. Giving in, Taiki slightly opened his month and Kiriha hastily slipped his tongue in. Taiki strained to keep his tongue as far away from Kiriha's but Kiriha wouldn't have it, so he pressed closer and slid his tongue to the far reaches of Taiki's cavern and caused him to choke. Taiki's eyes watered up as his body natural tried to heave out the intruder. Satisfied with his win, Kiriha pulled away and allowed Taiki a few moments to a breath. His body was still heaving and he shook all over.

"Go #!*% yourself." Taiki muttered with venom in his now sour throat. Kiriha snickered at the remark.

"Who knew you could be some rude." Kiriha stroked the bottom of Taiki's chin, but he jerked his head away. At this gesture, Kiriha's smile vanished. Grabbing the back of Taiki's hair, Kiriha pulled his head back and looked him in the eye.

"You're forgetting who's in charge, or have you forgotten what's at stake here?" Kiriha asked devilishly. "I could always kill you friends...one by one." Taiki looked up at him in shock.  
>"You wouldn't!" Taiki's voice shook in fear. <em>Crap, I was so caught up in my anger, I forgot all about my friends. <em>

"Of course I would. You're friends mean nothing to me. You're the only one that matters. Everything else is just trash, ment to be thrown away." At these words, Taiki pushed Kiriha off of him and stood up. He glared down at Kiriha and balled up his fists. He wanted to punch Kiriha, but he was afraid of what he might do so he held himself back.

"Trash? You think everyones just trash? No bodies trash!" Taiki's arms were beginning to shake. "You nor I are better than anyone else."

"But that's where you're wrong, you call these digimon you're friends. Well all I see is a bunch of data forming a picture that's meant to serve you and follow your every command, and when it is no longer of any use, it gets thrown away." _'Thrown away.' _Taiki clenched up his teeth and closed his eyes. It was taking all his willpower to hold himself back. _'Slug him, slug him...' _His mind kept chanting this line over and over again and then he'd have to remind himself why he was even putting up with this guy.

"I guess this is it for the day." Kiriha finally muttered with disappointment after a few minutes of silence. "I guess you can have your stupid digimon. Meet me back here tomorrow. I'll be waiting." Kiriha snatched up x-loader that had fallen onto the ground out of his pocket and called out Ballistamon.

Ballistamon appeared and was instantly inbetween Taiki and Kiriha, trying to protect him.

"Cute! You're weak little digimon thinks he can shield you from me." Summoning Mailbirdramon, Kiriha jumped onto his backs and disapeared into the sky.

"Taiki, are you okay?" Ballistamon asked with worry.

"I'm fine." Walking over to the tree where he left his stuff, Taiki slipped back on his shirt and reattached his x-loader to his belt. "Let's go find Shoutmon."


	5. Midnight Romance!

Kiriha had never been more pissed off in his life. Taiki was just to sensitive and wasn't much fun at all. He could have claimed Taiki right then and there...but he didn't.

"That's it!" Kiriha pushed himself off the ground and stared up at the night starry sky. It was well past midnight but he couldn't sleep. Not with all the nagging thoughts attacking him. His camp fire cast unruly shadows that shifted with the fire's constantly changing shape and glow. The forest was pitch black outsite his fire's glowing perimeter. Pushing himself up onto his feet, Kiriha begain to gather his things. Mailbridramon lifted his head and watched Kiriha in interest.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a lazy voice.

"For a walk." He glanced down at his now fully packed bag and decided he should just leave it here with Mailbirdramon. He had the feeling he probably wouldn't need it. The only things he decided to take with him was his flash light, some rope and of course his blue x-loader. Strapping it on, Kiriha dropped his stuff off to the side of his digimon partner.

"Watch this for me would ya!" Not waiting for a response, Kiriha set off at a brisk jog into the dense forest. The cool night air felt good and helped him focus on his new task.

. . . . . . .

Taiki stared up at the stars in silence. Sleeping all around him were his digimon friends. He listened silently to his friends' breathing, hoping to clear his thoughts, but the harder he tried, the more he couldn't get Kiriha out of his mind. _'I still can't believe Kiriha sees everyone and everything as garbag! And the way he said I was the only thing that mattered...'_ Taiki's faced burned red at that thought. Flipping over onto his stomach, Taiki closed his eyes and tried picturing himself back home with his friends, his mom, and yes...even school. He always enjoyed participating in all the clubs. Some were hard but all were loads of fun and excitment. Eventually, sleep over-came him and he blacked out.

. . . . . . .

Taiki jumped in suprise and fear when he awoke to feel someone touching him. When he tried to yell, something covered his month and blocked out any chance of calling for help. Determined to escape, Taiki struggled against his unknown enemy and opened his eyes to see a black figure standing over him, having a hell of a time trying to hold him still. Taiki cast his eyes around in desperate need of help but he was no longer by the camp fire with his friends. Rather, he was in some foreign area with his hands tied back to a tree. Before Taiki could even see his abductor's face, Taiki already knew who it was. What other humans in this world had the urge to suddenly kidnap him while he asleep. First off, the only other humans he knew of so far in the digital world were Nene, himself and Kiriha. And he was pretty sure, Nene didn't have the slightest bit of an urge to take him hostage. Taking drastic measures, Taiki licked the bottom of Kiriha's hand hoping he'd remove it, and sure enough, Kiriha hastily pulled his hand away but before Taiki could make any complaints, Kiriha pulled off his bandana he was wearing and covered Taiki's mouth and tied it around his head. Taiki looked up in pleading eyes, until he remembered it was to dark to see. Ignoring Taiki's useless struggles, Kiriha slid up Taiki's shirt and begain tracing small circles over the sensitive skin with his pointer finger. He was eager to continue from where they left off. Leaning forward, Kiriha gently licked the tip of Taiki's teat. Taiki's body shuddered underneath him at the touch. While Kiriha continued to tease the other boy, he slid his hands softly down on each side of Taiki's stomach and ended at the waist. Careful not to bring to much attention to what his hands were doing, Kiriha engulfed Taiki's entire left nipple in his mouth and sucked vigorously at it, while his left hand unzipped the front of Taiki's pants and held up all the layers of fabric so his right hand had no obsticales in its descent down to its target. When Kiriha found his treasured prize, he cuped it in his hand and massaged the edges. Taiki moaned in response, even though it was muffled by the fabric, it still came out loud and he instictively thrusted his hips forward into the hand. A grim smile broke Kiriha's lips at Taiki's response and he bagain to pump Taiki's cock with much more force and speed, causing it to harden and swell. Hearing Taiki's moans and feeling his bodies reactions to his movements was making him harden as well. Eager to hear more of Taiki's sweet voice, Kiriha removed the bandana and cast it on the ground. Even though Kiriha was used to making himself harden whenever he thought of all the vulger things he could do to his love interest, that was nothing compared to the real thing. Taiki's and his breathing were coming out as pants and there bodies burned in sweet heat. He could feel Taiki was reaching his climax so he quickened his pumping.

The friction coming from Kiriha's hand and his cock was almost to much for Taiki to handle. His body felt unnatural hot and his mind was just a slur of incoherent thoughts. All he could think about was that he wanted to feel more pleasure. Before he knew it, he had reached his climax and his hips gave one last thrust upwards before his cum spluttered outwards and his body slumped to the hard cool ground.

Kiriha felt Taiki's body give one last thrust and then cum was surging out of the top of his cock and onto his hands. Kiriha also felt his body shudder and his own cum was leaking out, mixing with Taiki's on the forest floor. Pulling out his hand, Kiriha stared down at the cream white coating before he picked up his bandana and wiped it off.

"Ready for a round two?" Kiriha asked teasingly. Awareness of what Kiriha had just done struck Taiki with such great force, he wasn't sure how to respond. _'OH what the HELL have I done!' _

"Kiriha, let me go!" Taiki finally managed to break out after he had recovered from his shock.

"Why should I?" Kiriha asked darkly. "You never seem to cooperate any other way." Leaning down, Kiriha smothered Taiki's mouth with his own, blocking out any counter Taiki might have tried to make. When Taiki felt Kiriha's tongue slither in, he decided he wasn't going to play the sex doll anymore and bite down hard. Kiriha cringed but remained calm and quiet. As he slid out his tongue, Taiki could taste the bitter iron taste of blood, as it filled his mouth and a little slid out of the corner of his lip and trailed down his chin. Leaning forward more slowly and carefully, Kiriha lapped up the blood and then pulled away. Taiki closed his eyes and held very still. When Kiriha made no more advances. Taiki dared to cast a glance at him. Kiriha's expression caught Taiki off guard. It was a mixture of sadness and longing. To see his rival make such a face was almost heart breaking._ 'What's he sad for? I'm the one who should be feeling sad. I mean, I'm the one who got abducted and then raped in the middle of the night...' _

"Why?" Kiriha asked weakly.

"Why what?" Taiki demanded bitterly. Kiriha flinched at Taiki's response.

"Why am I not good enough for you?" Taiki was caught of guard by the question. _'Not good enough for me? Well first of all, he's a guy. Secondly, I'm straight; and thirdly, I just want to be his friend.'_

"Kiriha, I..." Taiki tried to reach out to Kiriha, but then he remembered he was tied to a tree. Pulling against his restraints in frustration, the rope refused to yeild. Sighing, Taiki laid back into the grass. "I just want to be your friend, that's all."

"But I want much more than that!" Kiriha knelt down beside Taiki's head and untied the ropes. He watched them fall loosely to the ground before scooping them up and stuffing them into his pocket. Taiki brought his hands back over his head and rubbed his sore wrists. His lower body still felt funny but he tried to ignore it.

"Kiriha, there are billions of people in our world, and half or maybe even more than half of those billions of people are hot females just dying to get a boyfriend like you!" Taiki was trying his hardest to reason with Kiriha.

"But there's only one of you!"

"That's true! But what's so great about me that you'd turn your whole back on thousands of other alternatives!" Taiki was losing his patience again. If reasoning wasn't going to help...then what would?

"I don't have to explain myself to you! You're the only one I like and that's that!"

"And so what...you expect me to just give in! Not gonna happen!"

"Then what will make you give in?" Kiriha softened his voice again and looked down at the ground in exhaustion. Taiki could tell that he was getting tired, and judging by how far the moon had fallen, morning wasn't far behind.

"I don't know Kiriha. Just give me some time to think this over...and...can I have another one of my digimon back...this...did...count...right?"

"Uh, yea sure. Which one do you want?"

"I guess Cutemon." He almost said Dorulumon but he decided having Cutemon around would be helpful. Especially since Cutemon always had a way of making you smile and his healing powers might come in handy in the future.

Holding out his blue x-loader, Kiriha called out "Cutemon reload" and in a flash, Cutemon appeared.

"No!" Cutemon wailed. "I won't leave Dorulumon behind!" Cutemon ran over to Kiriha and started flailing his arms madly at Kiriha's leg, which obviously didn't have any effect. Sighing, Kiriha held out his x-loader and Dorulumon reappeared. The second Dorulumon was let out of his confinement, Dorulumon scooped Cutemon up and jumped away, expecting a trap.

"Thanks Kiriha." Kiriha only nodded his head but didn't say anything. As Taiki and Dorulumon were walking away, Taiki cast one last glance over his shoulder to see that Kiriha still stood rooted in the same spot with a dejected expression showing plainly on his face. Taiki stopped in his tracks and bite his bottom lip.

"I can't leave him like that." Unable to stop himself, Taiki dashed back over. Grabbing the front of Kiriha's jacket, Taiki pulled him forward roughly and gave him a hard kiss on the lips. Kiriha gasped in shock and confusion, but before he could say or do anything, Taiki released his hold and disappeared into the trees after Dorulumon and Cutemon.


	6. Meeting a New Friend

**Love Comes Harshly - chapter 6**

Kiriha was so confused and shock when Taiki kissed him that his brain went into over drive and he forgot how to breath and walk. But his body instinctively took over and pulled him back to where Mailbirdramon sat waiting. No digimon, if any, dared come within ten yards of Kiriha, why...well, Kiriha had the expression of a cyco killer who just had just made his first kill. He walked like a lifeless puppet and was moving by some unknown force. As Kiriha stumbled into the clearing where Mailbirdramon lay waiting, Mailbirdramon jumped up protectively.

"Kiriha, what's wrong!?" Mailbirdramon was at Kiriha's side in one bound and he was quickly checking him over. "Are you hurt? Did something happen?"

"Oh yea...something awesome happened!" Kiriha looked up at his partner and cast him a dazed, bright smile before clasping on the ground like a drunken man. Mailbirdramon looked around in unease but everything was still and quiet. Relaxing a little, he gently wrapping Kiriha up in his wings, before lying back down.

. . . . . . .

Taiki never felt more embarrassed in his whole life. He didn't even know why he kissed Kiriha. His body just moved on it's own. _'Crap! Now he's going to get the wrong idea.' _Clenching up his fists and jaw, Taiki raced through the trees after Dorulumon who was barely visible through the dense forest. He was pulling further and further ahead as Taiki's body began to grow exhausted and he had to slow his pace. Not long after, Dorulumon disappeared completely from view and Taiki was left alone, lost...again. _'This is getting old. How many more times am I going to get lost? Damn-it!' _Taiki slammed his fist up against the tree beside him and slid down to the ground in frustration. _'This is just like last time. Why couldn't Kiriha have just #!*% me at my campsite and sucked up my digimon into his x-loader like he did last time and then release them after, instead of dragging me all the way out into the middle of nowhere? That would have saved me a lot of trouble.' _Almost as if mocking him, the sky darkened up and storm clouds brew in, sending out cold air currents that carried the strong scent of rain. _'Crap!' _Jumping to his feet. Taiki took off at a fast sprint in the direction that Dorulumon had disappeared in. When he had barely ran a couple hundred feet, rain was pouring down and stung as it pelted his skin and face. He knew he wouldn't be able to find the others in the storm, so he decided to find shelter somewhere dry until it cleared and then he'd continue his search for the others. A strong flash of lightening lit up his right and when he turned to look in the direction of the flash, he spotted a cave. Luckily for him, nature took pity and granted his wish. Hustling over without a moments delay, he silently thanked mother nature as he entered the cave's mouth. The cold stone flooring and walls weren't to inviting but he couldn't complain. Any hopes of starting a fire seemed all but lost until once again, he was blessed to find a small pile of twigs and branches stacked at the back._ 'Wait! How could they have gotten in here, and why are they already stacked?' _Taiki jumped to his feet and eyed his surroundings nervously. _'I think __I've intruded upon some Digimon's home.' _

"Hello! Sorry for barging in on you like this. The rain storm just took me by surprise and I didn't have anywhere else to go." He was greeted by silence. Lucky for him, the digimon was out at the moment… hopefully on vacation. If Digimon took vacations. He felt bad for intruding but it was better than getting soaked. Picking up the sticks, Taiki set them up in a tiki-tent pattern. Once finished, he set to work with rubbing two sticks together to create enough friction to start a fire. About an hour later, he managed to get smoke puffing up. Lifting the wooden block, he blew gently until a small fire flicked to life, carefully, as to not lose his masterpiece, he lit the bottom tinder under the sticks and the fire sprung to life. Standing up, Taiki stumbled forward awkwardly. His knees were shaky from sitting to long and his hands were sore and blistered from rubbing the stick to long. His gloves had helped but apparently not enough. Slumping down against the rock wall, Taiki closed his eyes and thought of how he missed his home back in the real world and his friends. Even though he'd left his friends in the real world to protect them, he was starting to regret it. Kiriha wasn't the best company. He was often emotionless and when he did show his emotion; it wasn't what Taiki wanted or expected and Nene was here as well…somewhere, but since their last encounter a few weeks ago, he hadn't seen her since.

Taiki awoke with a start when he felt a hard nudge into his side. Jumping to his feet, Taiki faced his adversary warily. The person facing him looked like a human, except he was wearing a wizard hat and wielded a sun staff.

"What are you doing in my home?" The digi-human asked.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to find some shelter from the rain. I didn't mean any disrespect. You were away and i'd hoped you wouldn't mind."

"Shelter from the rain huh…well I guess it's fine. Just don't go burning all my fire wood."

"May I ask what your name is?" Taiki asked after settling back down.

"The names Wizardmon but a lot of the other digimon call me wheezy."

"Why Wheezy?" _'So he is a digimon!'_ Taiki thought silently to himself. _'I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. I highly doubt I'll meet another human out here, besides the ones who are already here.' _

"They call me wheezy because…." Wizardmon never finished his sentence, and he didn't need to; as soon as he began explaining, he started wheezing and coughing roughly.

"Are you okay?" Taiki asked worried.

"Most definitely. I don't need your concern or pity. I'm just an old digimon who's tired of fighting." Wizardmon added a couple more sticks to the fire before walking to the back of the cave.

"I'd love to stay and chat but my old joints are killing me and I'm tired from all this idle chatter." Taiki watched him leave in silence. _'An old digimon…interesting. Just like my grandpa back home.'_

When Taiki woke again, a large leaf was resting in front of him with a few berries stacked on top. Now that light was slipping through the caves entrance, he got a better look of his surroundings. What he thought to be an ordinary cave was actually a large domed room, with smooth rock walls and with what looked like Indian paintings. There was some carpeting at the entrance that he failed to noticed when he'd first entered and a fire pit sitting in the center of the room. Off to the side, a new pile of sticks had been gathered. Looking back further into the cave, he noticed a small bend in the back. Curious, he crept over and looked behind it to find another room. Inside was a moss bed, a box that looked like a chest, more carpeting, and a large cauldron for brewing.

'Done snooping around?" Wizardmon asked from behind. Taiki screamed and jumped around. "Sorry for startlin' ya'."

"I'm sorry… I don't mean to snoop, I was just curious."

"I recon you're wondering why an old digimon like me is out here on his own. Ain't ya'?"

"I don't want to pry...but I am curious..."

"I found this place a few years ago. I was out scouting for a small group of digimon that I used to travel with. We were headin' to Mystic Meadow. We'd heard it was a safe haven and we were eager to get out of all the fightin' amoung them youngins'. Youngins' these days are all about proving them' powr' and stuff. Most of our group was made up of old folk like me, or digimon barely sprouting them' years."

"There are baby digimon? So digimon can have kids of their own?"

"Baby in our sense is different than urs'. Baby digimon are just reincarnations of old digimon, like myself, who have died. When we die, our DNA is transferred back to the digimon hatchin' grounds, where we evolve and grow all over again."

"Interesting..."

"So any who', back to what I was sayin', while I was out scouting ahead, I found this old place. It had long since been abandoned and was fallin' to pieces. I knew I should go back to get the others, but I thought I'd fix the place up and make it look invitin' for the group...you know, lift the spirits of everyone and all, but...when I'd reached the group, they had already been attacked and picked off. Only two remained...the elders like me. I took them back to the cave I found and we rested up for da' nigh', but in the mornin' they accused me of abandoning the rest, and that I had merely fled from the scene, only to return when the figh'in had calmed down. I tried reasonin' with them, but they needed someone to blame, and focused there anger on me. The followin' day, I awoke to find the others gone. Up and left me. Instead of followin', I decided to just stay and live out the rest of my days here alone, where I would be free from danger and away from them youngins'."

"Why away from the younger digimon?"

"I was only an unnecessary weigh, holdin' the group up, and I'm sure the other elders felt the same. I'm sure the youngins' in our group would have made it safely if they weren't gettin held up by me."

"But you can never know...and I'm sure the groups disappearance wasn't your fault, you were only trying to help..."

"I like you human, what's your name?"

"Taiki."

"Well Taiki, I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Why were you out there alone in the woods anyways? It's not safe to be alone."

"...I got seperated from my friends..."

"Well then...why are we still here. Let's go find your friends."

"You're going to help?"

"Of course. Why wouldn' I help a friend?" Wizardmons eyes seemed to sparkle, and I could tell he was smiling underneath the cloth covering his mouth. Smiling back, Taiki held out his hand.

"Friends!" Wizardmon grasped his hand gently.

"So where do we start?"


	7. Do I Like Him?

**Love Comes Harshly - chapter 7**

"Dorurumon, Shoutmon, Cutemon...please someone answer!"

"It's getting late, we should head back. We can search more tomorrow mornin'." Wizardmon gently grabbed Taiki's shoulder and steered him back towards the cave.

"I can't believe I got lost again."

"Again? This happened before?"

"Yea. There's another human...and well...I got lost and seperated the first time because of him, and this time, it was kind of my own fault."

"This other human...is he your enemy?"

"Yes...and no." Taiki looked away and counldn't help but blush as the thoughts of Kiriha flouded his mind. Wizardmon watched him in interest.

"Your reaction leads me to believe that you might be confused about your feelings for this human. Are you unsure of your standings with 'im?

"Standings...? Maybe...but more like...I'm unsure of his motives...One second he's taunting me and messing with my feelings... and the next, he's so gentle...and kind...and a little sad."

"Hm...sounds to me like he's trying to gain your affection."

"Affection..." As he repeated the word, his voice rose to an unusually high pitch, almost sounding like a squeak; immediatly, Taiki's face exploded a tomato red and he looked away embarrassed. _'Did I just do that!?'_

Unable to hold back, Wizardmon exploded in laughter. Taiki fidgeted in nervousness and continued to stare intentally at the ground. It took Wizardmon a couple of minutes to tone down and all the laughing set him off a coughing attack.

"I haven't laughed in a while now. Taiki, you are a very entertaining boy, I can see why this other human likes you so much." By this point, Taiki was speechless and he didn't think he could get any redder. The conversation about finding his friends had escalated in the most unexpected direction. "But I must ask...how do you feel about your human friend?"

Another pin pointing question; Taiki scratched his arm nervously and fumbled for words to say. "W...well...he used to be a jerk... but now he's a little kinder..."

"That doesn't explain how you feel."

"Um..." Taiki could swear it was over 100`F outside; he was breaking out in a cold-sweat and his mind was being smothered by the heat. "I think I...li...lik...like him."

"Are you feeling okay?" Wizardmon asked. Taiki began to sway unsteadily and he was beginning to feel light headed. "Oi' Taiki..." Falling forwards, Taiki collasped. "Taiki!"

...

I know this chapter is short, but at least it's something...right? I'll be adding more chapters, and I should have more free time on my hands...hopefully. Please help me with ideas if you want me to update this story more often, and be able to finish it...lol :P


	8. Search Parties

Two days had passed and Taiki was yet to be found. His digimon partners were growing more restless and out of desperation, called together as many digimon as they could find to help search for their lost leader. Kiriha had also grown just as anxious and worried. Any lead he could find, he would follow the information he had received, but the trails always led to a dead end.

'How far could that air head of gotten?' Kiriha in most cases, enjoyed soaring through the skies on Mailbirdramon's back, but the past couple of days had been nothing but tense silence.

"I think its time to head back. It's getting late." Mailbirdramon tried to reason. Kiriha stubbornly shook his head. Taiki had been missing for far to long and it was keeping him on edge. He wasn't sure if humans could die in the digiworld, and he wasn't willing to find out. Taiki had to be found, and quickly, so as to ease his worried mind. The worse possible scenario filled his mind, and his stomach flared with nausea of just thinking about it. Just when he was considering heading back, he caught sight of a humanoid figure walking down below in the trees.

"What's that?" Kiriha asked Mailbirdramon quietly.

"I don't know. It's hard to see passed all the branches of the trees. Let's take a closer look." Tucking in his wings, Mailbirdramon plunged downwards, towards the tree tops, but before he came into a head on collision, he unfurled them, catching wind, and lightly touched down on the forest floor. Creeping along as silently as possible, Kiriha and his digimon partner followed the traveling figure, keeping to the shadows, and remaining out of view. Eventually, the figured came to a halt in front of a rock wall, and glanced around. Mailbirdramon ducked down, afraid he had been caught, but when no warning call sounded, he glanced back up to find the clearing empty. Pushing himself up into a standing position on his digimon's back, Kiriha scanned the rock wall.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know. He was there a second ago. Shall we take a look?"

"You wait here, I'll go. You're to big. You'll stand out like a sore thumb."

"A sore thumb?" Mailbirdramon asked confused, with a slight tilt of the head.

"It's a hyperbole."

"Hyperbole?"

"A figure of speech..." When Mailbirdramon showed no signs of comprehending, Kiriha just sighed in exasperation.

"Never mind. Just wait here." Sliding off his partners back, Kiriha stepped out into the open ground. By now the moon had fully risen. It was well passed midnight, and Kiriha was growing tired, but his eagerness to find Taiki was giving him energy to keep searching and stay awake. Once he had reached the rock wall, it didn't take him long to spot a small cave hollowed out of the rock. The entrance had some vines dangling in the front, making it a little difficult to spot, but a sudden feeling of nagging was drawing him onwards.  
>"Well here it goes." Glancing back once more at the darkening forest, Kiriha pushed aside the vines, and stepped inside the cave.<p> 


	9. Once Lost, Now Found!

Brushing aside the vines, Kiriha stepped inside the cave, what he found was not what he was expecting. A small illuminating fire was burning at the center of the room. With the fires light, Kiriha was able to make out the interior designs of the cave. Where he stood now was on a small interwover rug, inside the room was some furniture, and a small pile of wood stacked at the back.

"Hello?" Kiriha called out. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding, but I'm in need of some help." At first, the cave was perfectly quiet, except for the crackling of the fire, until he heard a cracked voice answer him.

"Yer' in need of some help? What can I do for you?" Kiriha jumped when Wizardmon appeared at the back of the cave. It was almost as if he'd passed through the wall.

"I...I'm looking for someone." Straighting up out of his defensive position, Kiriha stared down at Wizardmon with his cool confidence. There was no way he was going to appear weak and scared infront of this digimon. The only poblem that worried Kiriha was the fact that the cave was to cramped and none of his digimon could fit inside such a small space unless of course he called out Dracomon.

"Are u' Kiriha?" Wizardmon asked with curiousity.

"Yes. Why?" Kiriha was instictively reaching for his xloader, expecting some kind of fight, but Wizardmon held up his arms in a sign of peace.

"I'm not gonna' figh' you. Youngin's these days." Signing, Wizardmon turned away from Kiriha and made his way to the back of the cave.

"Wait! How do you know me?" Kiriha demanded.

"Yer' friend told me."

"Taiki?" Relief and exhaustion struck Kiriha like a blow in the stomach.

Wizardmon signaled for Kiriha to follow. Feeling light headed, he stumbled along the caves walls, holding out a hand to steady himself. _'Is Taiki really here?' _The area where Wizardmon had randomly appeared out of was in fact a room hidden in a creavice of the caves rock walls. The room was fairly large with a bed at the back, a couldren at the center, and some side furniture along the edges, but the decor didn't matter to him, the first thing his eyes darted to was the bed at the back where a sleeping figure laided curled up.

"Taiki?" When he recieved no response, Kiriha stepped into the room, and walked slowly to the bed. Laying on top, sure enough, was Taiki, but his face was really red, he was sweating all over, and a wet cloth lay over his forehead.

"What happened?" Kiriha asked worried.

"Yer' friend 'ere caught a fever. With a little rest, he'll be just fine." Pulling up a stoll for Kiriha, Wizardmon exited the room, leaving the two alone. Sitting down gratifully, Kiriha reached out a hand and placed it on his forehead. His friend was burning up, and he would have worried, if not for the reassuring words of Wizardmon. Slidding his hand down, he gently carrassed Taiki's cheek. The touch aroused Taiki. Blinking open his eyes, Taiki studied Kiriha quizzically, as if he was trying to deciefer if he was still dreaming or not.

"Kiriha?" Taiki asked with a slight break in his voice.

"Taiki! Oh thank heavens. I was so worried. How are you feeling?"

"Better... now that your here. Where are the others?"

"The others?"

"Shoutmon, Dorulumon, Balist..." Coughing, Taiki sat up, searching the room.

"They're still out searching for you. I haven't told them where you are yet."

"I need to go out and find them." Sitting up, Taiki winced from pain as a headache drummed to life.  
>"You shouldn't get up." Kiriha grabbed Taiki's shoulders and pushed him back down. Instead of pulled away, Kiriha leaned forward and gently pressed his forehead against the others. "You're fever seems to be taming down, but you still need more rest. You don't want to flare it up again, do you?" Taiki didn't respond, instead he closed his eyes, and breathed in heavily. <em>'His throat is soar from the sounds of it.' <em>Kiriha thought silently to himself. Pulling away, Kiriha left the room, only to return a minute later with a cup filled with water.

"Here." Taiki gladly accepted the refreshing drink and gulped it down quickly.

"Thanks! That hit the spot." Taiki smiled up at Kiriha, but Kiriha stood fridged and didn't return the gesture. Instead he was lost in thought. The room was silent and tense for a lot longer than Taiki could stand, and he was relieved to see Wizardmon when he entered the room carring a hot bowl of soup.

"Eat this." Wizardmon handed over one bowl to taiki and when he offered Kiriha a bowl, Kiriha made no attempt to move, instead Wizardmon placed it on a small table beside the bed.

"The soup will help with any illnesses you have. The soups made ou' of herbs that grow in these parts."

"Thanks Wizardmon... for everything."

"No need to get all sentimental on me. I'll be in the next room if you need anything else." With that, Wizardmon left, leaving the two alone again.

"Taiki...?" Surprised to hear his friend was back to life, he turned his gaze on the blonde.

"I'm sorry... everything that's happened is all my fault." Kiriha refused to make eye contact, instead he was intently studing the ground.

"Why are you feeling all sorry and moping around. That's not like you. Besides, I'm perfectly fine, there's no need for you to start blaiming yourself for something so trivial." Slidding out of the bed, Taiki gently wrapped his arms around Kiriha, and pulled him into a hug. Seeming to snap out of his depression mode by Taiki's touch, Kiriha stepped backwards and pulled Taiki along with him, who stumbled forward trying to regain his balance. Grabbing Taiki's arm to steady him, Kiriha pushed him up against the wall and crushed his lips against the others. Surprised by the sudden change in mood, Taiki stiffened.

"You're right, why am I getting so down. I've finally found you, after a couple of days of searching and coming up empty handed. Instead, I should be taking advantage of this moment."

_'Oh dear...' _Was all Taiki could think before his thoughts were smoldered by Kiriha's hot body pressing against his own, and having the other snog his brains out, as if he was trying to devour him.

"We'll have to make up for lost time!"


	10. Author's Words

I've just started College and will be getting busy, but I'll be continually updating on this story whenever I get the time. I made sure to make the last chapter longer. Also, thank you so much for the reviews. I'm sorry if this isn't all that you want it to be, but I'm not the best at writing really erotic things... i get embarrassed just trying to even write the small stuff... again I apologize, but I'll try, if that amounts to anything. I hope this stories ratings haven't just plummeted with my last few random chapters. I just had to add Wizardmon, here's my favorite digimon. :3

I hope you'll continue to read and enjoy my story, plus every review is welcome, even critical ones, if it helps me to become a better writer.


	11. Confession!

Taiki stared up at the ceiling panting. His whole body was burning up, but for an entirely different reason from before. Kiriha was devouring his very essence, and he felt like he would lose his mind any second. At some point inbetween their intercourse, Kiriha had moved them both to the bed, with Kiriha straddling Taiki's hips in a possessive manor. Taiki was scared to admit it, but the entire time he'd been missing, he'd been longing for Kiriha's touch.

Kiriha was surprised at how docile Taiki was being. He wasn't sure if it was because of his fever, or because he was just tired of running. Pulling Taiki up into his embrace, Kiriha slowly slid off his shirt, and then goggles. Removing each item delicately, afraid the other would at some point push him away. He didn't want to be rejected like the other times, and decided to move more slowly this time. Kiriha used one hand to support Taiki's back, while the other carrassed through his partners soft hair.

The feeling of Kiriha's hands running through his hair felt surprisingly good. Leaning forward, Taiki kissed Kiriha on the lips gently. He couldn't believe his own actions, his body seemed to be responding to the others on its own.

It felt different having Taiki kiss him, instead of the other way around, and not only different, but amazing too. "Want to take it to the next level?" Kiriha asked teasingly. Taiki stiffened but made no attempt to push him away. Laying him back down, Kiriha snaked his hands to Taiki's belt buckle and snapped it lose. Pulling the belt away, Kiriha worked his hands on removing his partners pants, while trying to draw Taiki's attention to other areas by sucking on a patch of skin on his partners neck. With the pants gone, all that seperated him now from his goal was Taiki's boxers. Kiriha wanted to consume Taiki and make him his in every possible way, but he also didn't want to rush the other. _'Good things come to those who wait.' _

Taiki was surprised at how gentle Kiriha was being. When they'd first started, he'd seemed ready to rape him without a seconds notice, but now he was taking it slowly, making it easier for Taiki to coop. He wasn't gay... or at least he didn't have feelings for any guys besides Kiriha.

The shocking confession Taiki made in his mind seemed like someone had turned the thermostat to a 100°F or more. His face turned a deeper red than a tomato and he tried to duck his head down before Kiriha noticed, but sure enough, Kiriha noticed all right. Curious, Kiriha paused in his persuit and stared questioningly at him.

"Did I miss something?" Kiriha asked after a few moments of silence.

"No..." Taiki tried to reply calmly, but his voice sqeeked. Embarrassement made Taiki blush harder. Kiriha fixed him with a pointed stare. Taiki fidgeted nervously underneath of him. When Kiriha leaned forward, Taiki flinched, and Kiriha paused momentaily, before gently lifting Taiki's chin to look him in the eye. The touch made Taiki's heart rate accelerate, and thump widly. He was having a hard time keeping eye contact, as well as making sure his breathing sounded and remained normal, so as not to clue Kiriha in on his little problem.

"You're hot..."

"SAY WHAT!" Taiki blurted out with a fumbling of words.

"Not that kind of hot..." Kiriha softly bumped Taiki upside the head, and laughed, and then mumbled, "well you are..." more to himself, but it was still audible for Taiki to hear, and then continued explaining his previous statement. "I ment you feel feverish hot. Do you still feel sick?"

"Duh, I have a fever! That's what happens; your temperature rises." For once, Taiki was glad he had caught a fever, or else Kiriha would have known something was up.

"I found a few of yours friends. They were all clued in on your location by some digimon named Greymon and..." Taiki and Kiriha both jumped startled to hear Wizardmon's voice. They'd both forgotten where they were at and that they weren't alone. When Wizardmon entered the room, he paused at mid sentence when he say Kiriha laying suggestively over Taiki.

"I can't tell if you're fighting, or playing?" Wizardmon blurted out after studying them for a second.

"We... we are... it's not... were playing." Taiki responded with embarrassment.

"Oh good, good. I'm glad to hear that you've worked things out, although... your human playing seems a little... what's the word... different... how does it work?"

Shocked silence hung heavy in the air as both Kiriha and Taiki looked at Wizardmon and then each other.

"I guess digimon don't know anything about kissing or sex." Kiriha whispered quietly to Taiki. The word sex sparked realization that if Wizardmon hadn't entered, Kiriha would have well went the whole way. Taiki never felt relief unlike that moment... _'but why am I a little disappointed as well?'_

"Did I ask something weird?" Wizardmon asked, intervening in their thoughts.

"Oh no... it's just, well... it's hard to explain." Taiki eyed Kiriha with curiousty as to why he wasn't responding as well, and what he say wasn't the expression he was expecting. Kiriha's lips were spread in a broad smile, and their seemed to be a glimmer of mischief in his eyes as well as... desire?

"It's hard to explain, so Taiki says... then why don't we show you?" Kiriha asked wickedly.

"Hell NO!" Pushing hard against Kiriha's chest, Taiki slipped from under him and made a break for the exit. Wizardmon stepped back surprised at the outburst and Taiki fled passed him. He didn't dare check to see if Kiriha was pursuing him or not, and when he scrambled out of the cave's entrance, he clashed into a shocked Shoutmon. They were both flung backwards, or forwards in Taiki's case, and he landed heavily on his partner.

"What the heck?" Shoutmon looked up blurry eyed. The force had knocked the wind out of him, and the pain made his eyes water. Quickly wiping away the tears, Shoutmon cleared his vision to see Taiki. Again, tears streamed down, but from an entirely different reason. "Taiki!" Shoutmon stood up, pulling Taiki up with him, and hugging him tightly.

"Shoutmon?" Taiki asked, still winded.

"The one and only!" Taiki also couldn't keep away the tears. He was estatic to see his digimon again. They were all gathered together along with Kiriha's digimon._ 'Oh Kiriha!' _Taiki turned towards the cave to see Kiriha leaning up against the side with his arms folded, watching the reunion. He was smiling, but it wasn't the same mischievous smile from before. Taiki signed in relief. The last thing he wanted was for his newly made friend, Wizardmon, to watch Kiriha make out with him. Now that his digimon were here, he felted safer, and more at ease. When Kiriha stepped towards him, he flinched out of reflex, but Kiriha meerly continued walking passed him, but whispered one final parting message, "until next time!"

"Later Greymon!" Shoutmon called after the departing digimon. Greymon meerly grunted his response.

"Oi' Taiki, where's your pants?" Shoutmon asked Taiki, after Kiriha and his digimon had gone.

"Say what!?" Taiki looked down to find that he was still only wearing his boxers. "Oh crap!" Taiki rushed to the cave, but looked back once more to the area where Kiriha had left, and then disappeared inside.


	12. The Comfort of Friends

**Authors Words….**

I sincerely apologize to my readers, I have be very busy and entirely forgot about this story. A new chapter has been posted and I will work on updating one or two more. I had to re-read what I wrote so as to catch myself back up on the story, hahahaha. It has been a while and some of you have probably already dropped this story due to my neglectance. Please enjoy the next chapter and don't hesitate to leave a review.

**Chapter 12…**

Taiki slept very peacefully that night. He was surrounded by his Digimon friends all lying around a camp fire right outside Wizardmon's cave. It felt nice to be amongst his companions once again. He was never going to let them out of his sight again. Well, in all reasonability of course. Returning to earth was definitely a dividing wall, however, he could always contact them via his x-loader.

Sighing in content, he slumped down even further into Dorulumon's fur, enjoying its soft texture. Dorulumon peeked past one eye lid at his general before wrapping his tail around him to provide further comfort and as a sign of protectiveness. His Digimon all felt the same. Now more than ever, they were being very cautious and protective.

As morning light brock through the tree tops showering the group in warm light, Taiki stretched and pulled himself up to his feet. Dorulumon rose in unison, and quickly eyed his surroundings.

"Don't worry Dorulumon. Kiriha won't pull the same trick twice." Dorulumon nodded his head and stepped away to check on his little friend Cutemon. Cutemon was standing on top of a little boulder next to the camp fire holding up a stick. He was ready for battle! Taiki laughed at his eagerness and scooped cutemon up into his arms. The little Digimon released his stick and looked back at Taiki.

"No need for weapons. We're safe."

"Whatever you say Taiki!" Slipping from his arms, Cutemon bounced to Dorulumons shoulder and sat down.

"How long have I been missing?" Taiki asked suddenly. The Digimon all exchanged glances and looked back at him.

"Two days." Shoutmon was the first to break the silence. "You don't remember?"

"Sorry, I was feeling ill and my mind was a little clouded over. You have no idea how happy I am that you are all back with me."

"Oh trust me. We do." Dorulumon cut in. Smiling, Taiki kneeled down next to Dorulumon and Shoutmon, pulling them in for a hug.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Shoutmon asked confused.

"Ha… for being there for me! For searching for me! For everything!"

The Digimon all clambered in and hugged Taiki in turn, making a large dog pile on top of him. Laughing, they all pulled back and allowed him room to stand back up on his feet.

"Shall we go?" Ballistamon asked eagerly.

"Oh, hang on." Gathering his things, Taiki set them against a tree and rushed back to the cave and peeked inside. Sitting calming at his little table was Wizardmon enjoying some kind of hot drink.

"I am going to be heading off, but before I leave, I want to thank you." Wizardmon set down his drink and slid off his chair to approach Taiki. Taking both of his hands, he shook them with a smile.

"I am glad I could be of some help. Now this ol' Digmon can pass on in peace."

"Come with us!" Taiki blurted out suddenly. Wizardmon froze in surprise at the tempting offer. "I would love it if you joined us."

"Taiki, you are a very sweet human, and yer offer is definitely invitin'. However, I must decline. I have grown old and I am not as nibble as I used to be; but thank you." Taiki kneeled down next to the senile Digimon and hugged him gently. The Digimon in turn patted his back before pulling away.

Waving him off, outside the caves entrance, Taiki and his Digimon departed.

"I'll be sure to visit you again someday!" Taiki called out behind him. Wizardmon smiled and looked down at his already fading hands. "I apologize Taiki, but I won't be hear the next time you visit."


	13. Paradise

"Good morning!" A cheerful voice called from overhead. Taiki paused in mid step and looked up to see Mailbirdramon perched on top of a large tree above him. As Taiki walked, the large Digimon careful moved on to the next tree. On top of his back sat Kiriha, looking relaxed and unbothered by Taiki's riled up Digimon, who immediately surrounded him, with their bodies standing in protective stances. Mailbirdramon lowered his tail, and Kiriha slid down its length to the forest floor, landing lightly beside Taiki. Dorulumon growled threateningly, but Taiki waved him down.

"It's fine."

"What's eating them?' Kiriha asked with a smile. Dorulumon growled back in response but stepped down. "Sorry, bad joke." Kiriha immediately apologized and looked back at Taiki.

"Can I help you?" He asked leaning against the tree beside him. Kiriha swallowed and looked around embarrassed before kneeling down on the floor, and bowing his head.

"I'm sorry!" Kiriha blurted out. The gesture and response startled both Taiki and his Digimon. Silence followed the remark and no one made a move. Very hesitantly, Kiriha glanced up at Taiki who was staring dumbfounded at the other. His jaw was dropped and his eyes were bugging out of his head. The expression made Kiriha laugh, but he quickly silenced it and looked down again. After a brief moment of gathering his bearings, Taiki touched Kiriha's shoulder to show his understanding.

"All is forgiven." Kiriha stood back up and eyed the others expression. To his relief, Taiki was smiling and showed no signs of bitterness.

Unable to help himself, Kiriha lunged into Taiki and kissed him full heartedly. "I am so glad. I thought for sure you were going to hate me from now on." Taiki's face exploded to a dark red and he went limp. Kiriha quickly grabbed his arms and steadied him. Realizing his mistake, he froze, waiting for Taiki to push him away. Instead, to his surprise, Taiki righted himself and wrapped his arms around the other male with shaky hands. Burying his face into Kiriha's chest. For this single moment, nothing existed in either worlds except the two of them. With a warm smile, he listened to Kiriha's heart pounding.

"Kiriha…" Gulping, Kiriha looked downwards at Taiki, waiting for the other to realize what he was doing and reject him.

"I love you…" With soft hands, Taiki cupped Kiriha's cheeks within his warm palms and pulled him downwards until their lips connected.

…

The Digimon stared on in confusion, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Ehem…" Shoutmon drew the other Digimon's attention to him and he gestured towards Taiki's X-loader hooked onto his bad lying by his feet. "Let's leave them alone for a while." Shoutmon dragged the bag over and with the press of the button, the Digimon all disappeared within. Mailbirdramon decided to take a hike, and dove off the tree to take flight into the open skies.

…..

"What… can you repeat that?" Kiriha asked desperately. Did he hear correctly?

"Kiriha… I love you!" Taiki looked up at him with firm eyes, to convey his feelings and show his determination. "I don't know when it started, or how, but I don't care. I have made my decision!" Standing firm, Taiki waited for the other to respond. It was like a dream… Kiriha was going into shock. Clinging to the other desperately, he whispered, "Please don't let this be a dream." Taiki smiled and kissed Kiriha's forehead. "I promise you it's not. You can ask the same question a hundred times and my answer would be the same. I love you Kiriha."

"Oh thank god!" Slumping down, he pulled Taiki into a firm embrace and sat still. It was a beautiful morning, the air was fresh and the love of his life was in his arms; nothing in this whole world could compare to what he felt this very moment. Breathing in heavily, he trailed his hands across the others form, to burn this memory into his brain. He started at the others bent legs, trailed up his thighs, slid his hands around the others slim waist, cupped his shoulders, continued down the arms, traced each of his fingers and lastly touched the love of his life's gorgeous face. Everything was perfect. With slow movements, he rested his forehead against his lover's and stared warmly into Taiki's glowing grey eyes.

"I love you so much…" Kiriha breathed out. Leaning in, he brushed his lips along the others and peeked him gently. He repeated the gesture a few times before Taiki grew impatient and pushed back against his lips with aggression. Confidence and wanting were making Taiki bolder than usual. Kiriha laughed into the kiss and slid his jacket off his shoulders and placed it carefully under his lovers back for a more comfortable area to lay on before lowering Taiki onto the padded ground. Being very cautious, he slipped Taiki's shirt over his head and placed in on top of his pack to keep it off the ground, before grinning down at Taiki's exposed chest. "Mine~" Kiriha growled out happily.

"We're really doing this here?" Taiki suddenly asked out loud. Kiriha paused from concern but the question didn't exactly sound worried, rather… aroused. Kiriha gulped. Even he had never done this before. Feeling excited, Kiriha whispered into Taiki's ear, "oh most definitely." Shuddering, Taiki blushed and cast a glance around. Suddenly, he remembered they were not alone. When he noticed the area was void of his Digimon, concern had him sitting up for a moment, but when he relieved his X-loader was currently active, he relaxed.

"Is something wrong?" Kiriha asked worried.

"Oh, it's nothing. If you want however, I do have a blanket stored in my bag if you want to use it?" Kiriha smiled at the suggestion and sure enough found the blanket. Pulling it out, he made a quick bedding out of the blanket and clothing, hoping to make Taiki as comfortable as possible. Suddenly, nervousness kicked in and he hesitated. Noticing his partner's unease, Taiki's own nervousness set in, but he didn't want to spoil the moment by sitting around. With shaky hands, he slid them across Kiriha's open chest, relishing in the skins soft texture. 'What am I doing? This is what I've been waiting for… don't hesitate now.' With determination restored, Kiriha grabbed Taiki's hands and pulled them over his shoulders before pressing up against his lover's chest to gently lick the exposed nipple, while his hand massaged the other. Taiki shivered and let out a deep breath. At the sound of his partners own enjoyment, his forward nature returned. Sliding down his hands, he grabbed the waistline of Taiki's shorts and slid them off before hastily doing the same to his boxers. The morning air felt crisp against his fully exposed body, and with Kiriha's soft touches, he let out a moan. Licking his lips, Kiriha gently stroked Taiki's dick, making him moan out again. After each stroke, he increased his tempo and applied more pressure. Taiki's breathing accelerated, and his face was flush from the touch. Not long after Kiriha started, Taiki's breath hitched and he squeezed the back of Kiriha's neck. "Ahh~ Kiriha… I'm gonna…" before he could finish his sentence, his body ejaculated and he slumped back onto the blanket. Kiriha purred in pleasure; Taiki's reactions were his doing. Lifting his hand, Kiriha popped one of his fingers into his mouth to fully coat it in saliva. Taiki stared up questioningly. "We're not finished yet." Careful not to cause too much discomfort, Kiriha position his finger at Taiki's entrance and slowly pushed in. The intrusion startled Taiki and he squirmed slightly, but after a few seconds, he was able to relax. Once he was positive his partner was ready, he inserted a second finger. Again he paused, but it wasn't long before he slowly started scissoring them, to further widen the entrance for something bigger. Shuddering, Taiki reached upwards and pulled Kiriha down for a rough kiss. Kiriha pulled back slightly to lighten the pressure but instead of pulling away, he inserted his tongue into the others mouth. The sensation sent sparks down Taiki's spine. The kiss was hot and exciting, unlike all the other times, both were fully aroused. Their tongue's battled for attention while Kiriha's hand increased its movements. Moaning, Taiki's head dropped backwards. Before his partner would cum again, Kiriha withdrew his fingers. Through lidded eyes, Taiki peered at Kiriha who was reposition his body to better angle himself. Securing his lovers back, Kiriha inserted his dick into Taiki's tight entrance and both breathed out heavily. Slowly, he edged it forward, until it was fully inside and then paused to allow the other time to adjust. Taiki squeezed the blanket in between his fingers and tried his best to relax. Kiriha groaned in response, as he felt Taiki's body tighten and then loosen back up. With questioning eyes, he sought his partner's consent, when Taiki nodded his preparedness, he began to move, pushing forward and then retracting before pushing back in with more force. Taiki's voice rung out with each thrust, and he began to move his hips in unison.

"Hah… hah… Taiki…" Kiriha's voice hitched with pleasure. He was drowning in ecstasy. Taiki in turn was moaning loudly, unable to suppress his voice from escaping passed his lips. Taiki's expression were like sweet sugar, they made Kiriha crazy. Diving in, he enveloped his partner's mouth with his own and sucked on his tongue. Taiki's saliva was sweeter than any candy and more addicting than any drug. When he felt he was drawing near his release, he speed up his thrusts, earning a mix of responses from his lover, each more delicious than the last. With one final thrust, Taiki's body released in synch with his own, and cum poured into Taiki's hole, filling him up to the max. As if that last thrust contained the remainder of his strength, he collapsed onto his partner's sweaty chest in exhaustion. All that could be heard in the forest was heavy breathing and the pounding of hearts. Neither were in any condition to move, but Kiriha quickly pulled out from Taiki's entrance and flopped next to him. There they lay for a good duration of time, relaxing in the breeze, shoulders brushing and sweat running down their chests.

"Taiki…" Kiriha finally broke the silence but still remained laying down.

"Hm…" Taiki opened his eyes and looked questioningly at his partner.

"I love you." Lifted up Taiki's hand, Kiriha kissed the back of it gently.

"Yea, me too." Flipping Kiriha's hand over, Taiki entangled their fingers together and smiled up at the blue sky. This was paradise.


End file.
